1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case of scanning an image of a document obtained by writing a handwritten object (a character, a figure or the like) in an original document as a printed matter, an image processing method scans both images of the original document and the document in which the handwritten object has been written and obtains an image of the handwritten object on the basis of a difference between the both images.
However, in the aforementioned method, another copy of the original document as a paper medium must be kept apart from the original document on which the handwritten object has been written.
Further, although it can be considered to store image data used for printing the original document in a printing device, and obtain an image of the handwritten object on the basis of a difference between an image of the original document based on the image data and a scanned image obtained from the original document onto which the handwritten object has been written using an image scanning device, in such a case, it is difficult to exactly extract the handwritten object from the scanned image because the image of the original document is not identical to the other part than the handwritten object in the scanned image due to a characteristic (resolution or the like) of the printing device and a characteristic (image distortion in an optical system, color shift, resolution or the like) of the image scanning device.